The Legend of Herobrine
by Akronite
Summary: My own story about what Herobrine is, how he is destroyed, etc. References to the end poem.
1. Part 1-The Killing

**Disclaimer:**

**Im only gonna say this once: I obviously do not own Minecraft**

* * *

"Diamonds!" A voice rung through the dark cave.

Steve looked up and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. If James had found diamonds then their mission was complete. Since they were children they had both dreamed of discovering what lay beyond the bedrock, some said it was a fiery, hellish place, others told of another world similar to the ours, and some claimed it was an empty void, filled with stars. Legend says that the only thing strong enough to mine through bedrock was a diamond pickaxe, so if what James said was true then maybe they would find out.

Steve was James' adopted brother. He had been found outside in the snow, wrapped in a torn bit of fabric on the very same night James was born. James's father, a wood cutter had taken him in and raised him as his own son. As Steve grew up he showed talent at swordplay, defending his village from the nightly mobs. He was also good at gathering resources, mining, hunting, and even farming. Together the two boys could keep their small family in bread for weeks. They were inseparable and shared each other's hopes, dreams and even fears.

For some reason this all came rushing back to him as two bright lights appeared in front of his eyes. He shook his head and they were gone but he could have sworn that he saw a shadow slide away down the mineshaft. Telling himself it was just his imagination on edge due to being in the dank cave. He pulled a torch that was burning low off the wall and began to make his way towards the source of the James's voice.

He had just come to the narrow wooden bridge when a creeper materialised out of the ground behind him. It hissed menacingly as it came closer, baring its yellow fangs and bracing for the explosion. Thinking fast Steve raced across the bridge, white water raging in the ravine beneath him. He hit the wood with his sword, loosening the flimsy planks until they fell away. The creeper that had been slowly advancing on the other side howled in frustration before detonating, the rest of the bridge fell with it into oblivion.

Catching his breath Steve sat down and took a bite of bread, he hadn't had anything to eat since that morning. Or night. You couldn't tell when you were underground, not that it mattered anyway.

Then he heard it. A scream, long and loud. His heart hammered when he realised that he had heard it before, on a dark night back at the village as a zombie sank its teeth into James's arm, snapping bone and bursting arteries. James had barely survived that injury and it had taken him months to recover.

He dropped his torch and raced through the labyrinth of tunnels, some glowed with orange light while growling came from the darkness of others. He ignored them and sprinted round corners until he reached the south mineshaft. It was the deepest passage they had dug and he knew that James would be mining there. The black mouth yawned widely as he peered down, it was clouded with a mysterious blanket of mist but deep below he could still see the flickering of a torch, like a faint heartbeat. He swallowed his fear and grasped the ladder, slowly lowering himself into the abyss.

...

Below it was cool and quiet. Too quiet. Water dripped off the rocks and gathered in pools on the ground. Steve splashed through them trying to be as silent as possible.

"James!" he whispered "James are you there?!"

He lit another torch and began to wander through the darkness, his footsteps echoed eerily off the stone walls. Soon he reached the latest tunnel, fresh earth was piled up by the entrance and rubble was scattered around. It was so dark inside and the strange mist was even thicker now, its white fingers snatched at him sending cold chills up his spine.

Steve walked into the shadows; his sword was drawn, its golden blade catching the small amount of light that was down here. The end of the tunnel was in sight he lifted his torch up to penetrate the fog. What he saw made his heart stop.

The body of his friend lay slouched against the stone, blood spilling from wounds on his neck, staining the ground red, around him lay several diamonds and a broken pickaxe. Leaning over his lifeless body was a shady figure. Steve's shock turned to anger. He leapt from his hiding place behind a pile of cobblestone and threw his sword at it. But before Steve's blade could sever its soul from its body, it dispersed into shadows and then reappeared in front of Steve.

He stared into the strangers eyes. They were empty and glowed with a bright light, there was no emotion in them except for a glint of hatred. The man looked exactly like him. He had the same tanned skin and brown hair even the same green and cyan coloured clothes. Only his teeth and eyes were different. It's mouth twisted into a cruel smile, dozens of small sharp white teeth dripped with blood. James's blood_._

He stared into its eyes, trying to hold its gaze and as he did he felt himself overcome with despair and his will to live began to ebb away.

"No, you must keep going, do not give up!" Steve had no idea who said it but the words rung out and gave him courage, some of the mist began to recede.

_Herobrine..._

The stranger said that single word in a voice that sounded like grinding metal and though its mouth didn't move he could hear it clearly inside his head, then it burst into black fire and shadows, rushing upwards with enormous force, splintering stone on its way to the surface, leaving Steve alone in the dark.

He rushed over to James. His skin was pale and his lips were purple, his blond hair was matted with blood and his ice blue eyes were cloudy and vacant. Steve shook him gently

"Come on buddy, I'm here pl...please wake up!" he choked

There was no response

"Wake up!" he said a little louder

Nothing behind the glassy eyes stirred

"WAKE UP!" Steve screamed

The tears began to flow as the reality of what had happened hit him. There would be no more midnight creeper chases, or squid hunts on sunny beaches, or watching the sun rise, painting the sky with the colours of dawn from the village watchtower. James was gone.

He slumped next to his still friend and cried, his tears mixing with blood, moonlight spilled through the gap in the rock catching on the abandoned diamonds as he sat through the night mourning his loss and cursing the name Herobrine.

* * *

**Didja like it?**

**In any case, the review box awaits you! XD**


	2. Part 2-Notch

The sun rose and the world burst into life as the mobs melted back into the shadows from whence they came. Steve shuffled out of the cave, sealing the entrance with stone. He had buried James beneath a tree a few feet away, a single diamond pressed under his cold fingers. The rest of the gems had been used to make not a pick, but a sword; it hung heavy on Steve's belt, a deadly one and a half metre long blade that would one day pierce Herobrine's heart. That he was sure of.

The crack that Herobrine had made in the rock stood out among the lush grass like an ugly, grey scar. Steve shivered; he would never go near this place again.

Now that he had sat vigil for the long night, it was his task to go back to the village and tell James's wife and children the sad news. He had salvaged some chunks of coal, a couple of loaves of bread, some iron armour, and half a salted fish from the wreck that Herobrine had turned their underground living quarters into.

Steve began the day long trek back to the village; treading warily, staying out of the shadows and looking back over his shoulders, dreading what he might see. Occasionally he would stumble upon a sand pyramid, too perfectly constructed to be natural, or a tree with all of its leaves torn off; sometimes he was sure he could see two empty eyes, peering out of the early morning fog.

It was nightfall when he saw it. A scarlet stain against the velvet sky. Flames that licked the firmament. It took a moment for his mind to register what was happening, his village was on fire. With a shout of rage he began running, leaping over streams and skidding down into the valley. _This can't be happening!_ Steve thought _First James and now, now THIS!_ His entire world was unravelling before his eyes. By the time he reached the village the worst of the flames had died down but the inferno had devastated the town. All that remained of houses were charred wooden skeletons, the fountain ran grey with ash and all of the crops had been trampled to ashes. What he saw next made His blood run cold.

A huge H was scratched into the dry ground at his feet and as he searched for survivors he saw that numerous unidentifiable corpses had huge slashes, not unlike the ones Herobrine gave James. Steve felt like he was breaking. Herobrine had done this. He didn't even know who or what it was but he knew that it was hateful and had a thirst for blood and violence. Steve had no more tears to cry so he hated it too, with every fabric of his being.

His thoughts were interrupted by a weak cough coming from a huddled shape under a charred tree. Could it be a person? Could they be alive?

Steve Quickly skirted around the burning wreckage, and went over. It was a man with serious burns and an arrow, tipped with red feathers embedded in his side. He must have been a traveller as well, because Steve had never seen him before.

"Who did this?" He said urgently. The man didn't have long to live, and he needed as much information as possible.

The man slowly opened his eyes

"...The white eyed...Kob...you...must go..." He spluttered before breathing his last breath, peacefulness fell over his face and his singed eyelids slid closed for the final time.

"Be free." Steve muttered under his breath

The dying man had confirmed his suspicions about Herobrine doing this, though he had no idea what 'Kob...you...must go' meant. However he did know of the Kob cave system, it was just south of the village, where water and sky met. It was a castle carved into the cliff by the ancients. Maybe the dead man meant that some of the survivors went there, or maybe Herobrine did. Either way, he had to see.

Steve turned his back to the setting sun and tightened his grip on his sword.

...

The climb up the cliff was long and hard but eventually he hauled himself up onto the narrow stone ledge and looked out at the ocean. If Herobrine was hiding in the cave it might be the last time he ever saw it. Surprisingly, it was very beautiful, stars were reflected perfectly in its glassy surface and rays of moonlight turned it to liquid silver. Behind him moss hung like a sheet from the ornately carved entrance, an orange glow spilling out from behind it, cutting through the ebony night.

Standing up, Steve stepped through the veil, willing himself to go on. Inside the cave he followed a river of molten lava deeper into the heart of the mountain, carved passages broke away from the main tunnel but he didn't stop; he could feel something in the mountains centre, calling him, luring him away from the light. Diamonds began to stud the wall but he didn't stop to mine them, the path forked and he took the left one. The pull was getting stronger now and he broke into a run, only to be met by a wall. For a moment this puzzled him, but then he realised that this wall was made of sandstone, very different to the large chunks of grey rock that made up the mountain. Someone must have hastily blocked up the entrance when the castle was abandoned eons ago.

With a few well aimed strikes of his pick the wall had collapsed. Steve jumped over the rubble and rushed into the cavern beyond.

It wasn't a large room, runes and moss covered the crumbling walls and bookshelves filled with numerous scrolls and books lined the perimeter. Torchlight cast long shadows on the floor and in the centre was a small pool of magma. Sitting on an obsidian throne was a tall man. He had a short black beard and eyes that were filled with wisdom, he wore a simple tunic and had a long, torn, flowing cape wrapped around his shoulders.

Steve stared in shock at this mysterious stranger. This wasn't what he had been expecting. The man got up off his throne and stepped onto the lava. Steve watched in amazement as the molten rock hardened into obsidian under his foot, allowing him to cross.

He took a closer look at him and only then did he realise whom he was in the presence of.

Notch.

The god.

The creator.

The universe.

He bowed low to him and tried not to meet his eyes.

_Rise, let me see you._

Like Herobrine he could only hear Notch's voice inside his mind. But instead of metal on metal, Notch's made him remember the sun and the calls of birds and the soft tapping of a pick as it cut through rock. All of that seemed so long ago now.

_I called you here Steve._

"You...you did? W...why?" He managed to splutter, his throat dry.

_Because I created you. In a sense, I am your father._

Steve laughed shrilly "I'm honoured and all that but I couldn't be your son. I just couldn't."

_You know but you refuse to believe. If you don't trust my word I don't know what else I can do to make you believe._

Sighing, Notch unclasped his cape and handed it to Steve

_Do you recognise this?_

Steve looked down at the flowing fabric in his hands, it was torn halfway and with a jolt he realised that he had seen it before. He pulled an old faded length of material out of his pocket. James's father had found him wrapped in it when he was just an infant. Shakily he unfolded it and laid it out. The torn material fixed together perfectly, like a pieces of a jigsaw.

"No. No. NO! I...I'm an orphan! I was found in the snow! I don't know my parents. They're...they're DEAD!" He was shouting now. It wasn't possible, it just couldn't be. Though doubt wormed into his mind he was adamant it wasn't true. It would explain why he could sometimes predict when mobs would attack and sometimes there was a voice in his head that seemed to guide him to good fortune. There was also his great strength and fast mastery of many skills, the list was endless. Steve fell silent and collapsed on the ground, sobbing in defeat. Everything he thought he had known was shattering before him.

"If you really are my creator, tell me please, what is Herobrine? Is it a god? Why does...does it look like me?" he asked quietly, tears streaming down his face

_For you, my son, I will tell you everything._

_ I created you and in doing so I poured some of my own being into you. This made you strong and powerful, too powerful. This made you dream, but nightmares are dreams too. You have lived in fear for all of your life of the evil that lurks outside the sheltered walls. Herobrine as you call him, is the apparition of your fear. He is you. You cannot fight him._

Steve's face fell

"I have to try" he breathed "Are you sure there is no way?"

_There is,_ said Notch sadly _but that is for you to discover. Even if you did that though, the only way to destroy Herobrine forever would be for you to wake up from your dream, but you cannot do that._

"Dream?" Steve asked

Notch ignored him and pressed a leather bag into his hands. Whatever was inside was heavy and clinked like marbles.

_The ender dragon has fallen. He is coming. Return to the beginning._

Then Notch vanished, dissipating into blinding rays of light, leaving Steve alone in the heart of the mountain.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... The plot thickens!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (please?)**


	3. Part 3-The End

_Return to the beginning. _

_Beginning._

_Beginning._

_Beginning._

Those words echoed inside Steve's head as he slept through the remainder of the night. He dreamt of Light and shadow, fire and snow, of blood on stone and of hungry eyes always watching.

_Wake up._

Those single words rose above the murmurs of the dream world and he sat up gasping from the intensity of his visions. And then the reality of where he was and what he had to do hit him.

He was surrounded by blackened wood as he rested in all that was left of the once beautiful forest that had been destroyed. In the distance he could see the faint smudge of what was once was his village. His home. Rage rose inside of him and he struggled to control it.

Snarling Steve punched a tree, the rotted wood splintered easily under his fist. After unleashing his anger on the burnt sapling, he sat down and tried to ponder Notch's words. How could he defeat Herobrine if they were one? How was 'that is for you to discover' going to help him? And what did he mean by 'wake up from your dream'? Was he dreaming? That didn't even make sense!

Suddenly he remembered the bag that Notch gave him. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, undoing the drawstring. Inside were five or so ender pearls. Steve picked one up and realised that they weren't ordinary ender pearls, their surfaces were more glassy and smooth as if they had been refined; deep inside he could see tiny flecks of silver, like stars in the night sky and in its very centre a green eye blazed, surrounded by purple fire that was constantly flickering and changing. He pressed his ear against the crystal and listened. It hummed quietly and he could hear a faint heartbeat, as if it was alive.

He stared into the eye and the strange object's name flashed in his mind. It was called an eye of ender. He recalled reading it in an old tome that James had found in a temple.

_Well,that's helpful _Steve thought sarcastically. As far as he knew ender pearls were just used as fancy decorations and this eye of ender certainly didn't seem to serve any purpose. He tried to remember more from the book but couldn't, most of it had probably faded anyway. In frustration he threw the eye over some charred bushes. While he was trying to figure this out Herobrine would be taking more innocent lives and destroying the world.

Grumbling, he went to retrieve the eye of ender. He looked just behind the shrubs, where he estimated it had landed but could not find it. He could hear it gently humming though and looked up.

Hovering high above him was the pearl, it's eye ablaze. As he watched it began to move, leaving a trail of purple sparks in air. He grabbed his sword and chased after it. It flew a few hundred metres before shattering into blue and black shards.

Steve ran in the direction that the eye had pointed in for a while before he realised where he was going. It was a familiar path that he had trod often.

The words _Return to the beginning _made sense now. It was the place Steve had first stared into the cold eyes. It was the place where _he _had first tasted blood. It was where everything had begun.

Steve stared into the deep mouth of the old mine. His stone blockade had been torn apart and lay trampled to dust, strewn around the clearing. At least James's grave had been left untouched, that he was glad of.

A hollow breeze pulled at him, willing him to enter the cave. He complied and stepped into the darkness. All of the torches that had lined the rock walls had been snuffed out. He lit another one and walked on. The monster that called itself Herobrine had obviously been adding his own touches to the mine; Stones had been split, and endermen were stationed regularly outside of each tunnel.

He slipped down a narrow passage into a wide cavern he never knew existed. Lava flows illuminated the huge space and down below endermen patrolled like ants, teleporting away from the advancing magma. Steve stepped slowly onto the narrow obsidian bridge and edged carefully to the other side, coming face to face with a wall of burning lava.

Confused, he tossed another eye of ender; it floated lazily into the molten waterfall, shattering as the extreme heat cracked its crystal surface. With a sigh he walked back to the previous passage where a deep pool of water had blocked his path. He collected some in a bucket and hardened the lava into obsidian; he was soon scraping away at it, not noticing the crowd of endermen that had gathered, watching him with interest.

Steve saw the long black figures flit around the edge of his vision and although he had broken into a cold sweat he tried to stay calm and keep working. As long as he didn't meet their eyes they would leave him alone. Hopefully.

He finally broke though and hastily blocked up the entrance so the endermen could not follow him. It wouldn't matter if he couldn't get back through; it would probably be a one way trip anyway.

Steve cast his gaze around the dimly lit room. It was obviously manmade, with smooth grey stones jutting out from the walls. The torn and crushed carcasses of silverfish covered the floor, their many legs still quivering.

In the centre was a raised altar, it had small grooves regularly spaced around its edge and in each one sat an eye of ender, humming quietly. In the centre was a deep void studded with stars. It was like staring into the fabric of the cosmos itself.

He took a deep breath. In one way or another, this would all end. He stepped off the platform and into the portal.

...

Steve came to on the other side and looked around. He was on a floating island in a black void. The dark sky was torn apart with crackling energy and shattered into a million glowing fragments by lightning. Cold, white stone made up the ground and what was left of huge obsidian pillars. In the centre of the island was a huge throne, made out of diamond gold and obsidian. Lounging on it was Herobrine, his white eyes shining and smiling smugly as he caught sight of Steve's struggling figure. He seemed healthier this time, and his shape looked more defined as if his strength was growing.

In front of the massive throne lay the lifeless Ender Dragon, its bloody body stretched out, a snarl frozen on its face, eyes open as a final act of defiance.

_You shouldn't have come here. _Herobrine's words chilled his mind like ice

"You didn't give me much choice" Steve gulped, sounding much more confident than he felt

_I WILL DESTROY YOU! _He screeched, making Steve wince

"You know you can't do that."  
Herobrine smirked. _We'll see._

The shadows around him rippled and melted together in his hands forming a long black scythe that curved delicately at the edge.

Steve had barely enough time to draw his own sword before Herobrine descended upon him. Diamond and darkness clashed and sparks flew, Endermen rallied behind their new master hissing for blood.

The battle was going well. Herobrine was clumsy and his long scythe unbalanced. Steve had the upper hand. He saw his chance and as he stumbled, trying to regain his balance and slashed his sword across Herobrine's chest.

At that moment pain sliced through Steve's chest and he fell to his knees. He looked down; there was a wound, in the exact place where he had stabbed Herobrine, spouting scarlet blood.

Herobrine towered over him, grinning triumphantly, From his scar white light poured but with a wave of his hand it sealed, the light dissipated and the shadows surged forward.

_What did your precious Notch say? I am an apparition "He is you. You cannot fight him." Too bad you didn't listen to I am Lenient, Join me my brother. We can rule the worlds. _Herobrine offered his hand to Steve.

He growled angrily

"You're no brother of mine. You killed my brother!"

_Very well then. Now I shall End you and your world!_

Steve shivered, for a moment there he had almost believed that he couldn't defeat Him, but there had to be a way. "_What else had Notch said? There is a way, _but that is for you to discover. Even if you did that though, the only way to destroy Herobrine forever is to wake up from your dream, but you cannot do that."

He glanced around, hoping for a way of escape but he was close to the edge of the island and behind him the ground fell away into the void of energy. Deep below, as the war between unstable elements raged on he saw a flash, a brief spark that ignited a small desperate idea.

Shakily Steve pushed himself up to face the advancing Herobrine who was swinging his scythe leisurely.

He took a deep breath

"You think that your unbeatable don't you? You can't feel. No anger. No remorse. You just destroy, but that's not enough is it? No. You need more; Well I have a message for you. I will fight you with my dying breath, I won't let you win!

Herobrine smirked

_But I already have._

"No. You haven't."

With those words he leaned back and let himself fall into the darkness

_NOOOO! _He rushed forward, trying to grab Steve but it was too late. As He fell Herobrine exploded into light, melting away as if he had never existed.

Deep in the void below Steve smiled, it was all over now. Finally he could be at peace. As he rushed through the shadows he was sure that Notches voice whispered in his ear, _It is done,_ before his vision faded and his world went black.

...

Sunlight. Bright sunlight that illuminated everything, banishing shadows and disintegrating mobs, pouring from a fiery orb that slowly crept above the mountain peaks, touching the sea to flame. This is what Steve saw when he opened his eyes. He was not sure whether he was alive or dead and he had no idea how he had come to be washed up against the cool golden sand, waves lapping at his heels.

He groggily looked up and saw a flickering holographic Notch nod, its eyes sparkling with pride, it then faded away.

Everything had fallen into place. He shakily stood up and began to walk towards the rising sun. Fear would always exist but as long as he was not afraid of it, it could not consume him, he knew how to fight fear.

But for now he would live and dream again.

* * *

**The End.**

**Make of this story what you like I guess! :)**

**Sucky ending, I know.**

**REVIEWS are always appreciated!**


End file.
